


rainy

by ultilitarianism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come again but stay today, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed is a kind person, Gavin curses like once, Light Angst, M/M, RK900 is Nines, Rain rain stay all day, maybe light angst?, this is for you ya crazy kiddos, this was mainly a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultilitarianism/pseuds/ultilitarianism
Summary: Gavin and Nines have a chat in the rain.





	rainy

**Author's Note:**

> I have more in my google drive! I really wanted to share these, it’s better than letting them rot in a folder in the cloud.

Gavin opens the door to find the android sitting in the rain. Nines makes no noise of acknowledgement when Gavin sits down beside him and drapes a blanket over the both of them. Gavin sighs when distant thunder reaches his ears, letting himself lean on Nines. The android whirs softly in response, a small noise against Gavin’s ears.

“You shouldn’t stay out in the rain, detective,” Nines voice is guttural, soft static creeping between syllables.

“Like I’m gonna leave you.” Gavin didn’t bother raising his voice above a whisper. “What are you doin’ out here anyway?”

Nines’ arm tenses, the whirring sound increasing. “I like the rain.”

Gavin grunts his disapproval. “Don’t lie to me.”

He watches the android’s profile scrunch up ever so slightly. “It’s quiet.”

Gavin hears the whirring die down as Nines continues. “It is better than the winter. I don’t like the frost in my systems.”

Gavin absentmindedly traces a hand on Nines’ arm, shifting under the blanket. “I can get that.”

Nines nods, taking in an unnecessary breath. “I like the. . . tranquility. Before this spring, I had little knowledge on liquid precipitation.”

“You’ve never felt rain before?” Gavin asks, trying to ignore the water in his hair. “Cyberlife didn’t think of everything?”

“I’m afraid they did not,” the android says blankly. Gavin looks up at him before sighing again and pushing him.

Nines doesn’t stop Gavin from pushing him away for a moment. He does look at the man with confusion, tilting his head with his LED a piercing yellow.

Gavin looks at the ground for a long moment before speaking. His grey eyes stare up at the RK900 meaningfully. “You can’t bury this kinda shit down, Nines.”  
“I’m burying nothing down.” Red. Yellow. Red. Yellow. Yellow.

“Lying is bad,” Gavin doesn’t relent his gaze. “Just tell me.” Red. Red. Yellow. Red.

Red. Gavin takes Nines’ cold hands in his and pulls them to his chest, scooting back to where he was. “Just tell me, okay? I won’t judge.”

Nines blinks a few times before letting the LED stay on red. “I’m sorry, it’s. . .”

Gavin brushes his thumbs across the other’s palms. “It’s okay.”

“I can’t,” Nines’ voice modulator blanks out as he speaks. “Living, it’s too much.” His hands shake in Gavin’s grip.

Gavin nods because he didn’t know what to expect. The fact that the android is willing to open up to him is something he will have to grapple with later.

Nines looks down at his lap, water dripping down his chin from his hair. “Being deviant has been,” his modulator chips out for a moment, “overwhelming. My emotions sometimes. . .”

Gavin feels an ache in his chest when he sees Nines’ hopeless expression. “My feelings,” Nines shakes his head, eyes falling close. “They’re so overwhelming. They stop entire systems at times. I can’t deal with it all.”

He opens his eyes and looks at Gavin. “How do you do it?”

Gavin takes a moment to search for an answer. “I have no idea. But I guess that’s how life is.”

“Even when you feel bad?” The androids eyes are imploring, and Gavin squirms.

“What do you mean by bad?” Gavin furrows his brows with concern, his breath halting. “Like, anger?”

“Remorse, grief, heartbreak,” Nines lists them off like second nature. 

“Desperation, hopelessness. Reje–” Nines stops himself abruptly.

Gavin stops reaching for his shoulder. “What?”

The android doesn’t look at him. “Rejection, Gavin. How do you deal with it?”

“Depends,” Gavin stares at his feet, fiddling with his hands. “Who is she?”

“He’s a dear friend of mine,” Nines takes another one of the breaths. “I love him.”

“And he doesn’t love you?” Gavin thinks of Connor for a second but internally shakes his head. “Are you sure?”

“He seems to be disgusted by me,” Gavin bites his lip while Nines speaks, “I’d prefer to think it’s caused by my being an android, but I also think it is myself.”

Gavin hesitantly puts a hand on Nines shoulder, ignoring a gust of wind that starts a shiver down his spine. Nines returns his gaze, and they lock eyes for a long moment. “I think he’s an idiot.”

Nines seems to take in the information in slowly. “Really?”

Gavin swears he and Nines are leaning forward. A rush of adrenaline closes the distance, and Gavin presses their lips together quickly but softly, waiting a few seconds before pulling away. His eyes are still closed but his lips tingle with a buzz of a budding romance.

Nines is the first one to say something. “Gavin,” is all he says, and the man can barely hear him over the sirens in his head.

“I’m so sorry, Nines,” Gavin looks away almost instantly, feeling his face heat up. “I didn’t mean, I didn’t mean to assume.”

“You were correct, however,” Nines stares back at him calmly. “In your assumption.”

“I was?” Gavin swallows. “I’m the guy?”

“Yes,” Nines’ systems begin whirring again.

“Okay.” Gavin lets his hand rest on Nines knee, holding it with a too tight grip. “Okay. Okay.”

“Your heartbeat is increasing in speed, detective,” the android looks at him with concern.

Gavin leans in again and presses their lips together harder. Nines doesn’t flinch, but holds Gavin gently. Gavin tries not melt into his arms and lets the rain take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t read over this in a while so it may or may not be top-notch quality for me, and I’m sorry if it isn’t. Thank you for reading though :)


End file.
